


Bon Appétit

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Between Lauren, Amy, and Tobin one of them is a talented baker, the answer shocks their friends.





	

Tobin pulled the oven door open, looking at the éclairs she had baking in the oven. 

“Isn’t there a rule about watching things bake?” Amy asked, pushing the door shut.

“Yes,” Tobin said back, not taking her eyes off the little pastries in the oven. 

“Why don’t you stop then?” 

“Because there is a thin line between done and overdone.” 

“Yes but—” Amy was cut off by Tobin opening the oven and pulling the pan out. Carefully, she slid them onto a cooling rack and popped them in the fridge, swapping them for the ramekins she’d had chilling, which went immediately into the oven. 

“Perfect.” Tobin smiled and Amy shook her head, smiling. 

“Come on, we have guests.” Amy took Tobin’s hand leading her back into the living room. 

“St. Patty's day is so lame now that we’re old,” Kelley complained, taking a bite out of what had to be her third cupcake, Emily sitting on her lap.

“Speak for yourself,” Emily said as she leaned over kiss her girlfriend. 

“Damn Lauren, these cupcakes are great,” Ash said, trying to sneak another bite of Ali’s cupcake but getting swatted away. 

“Don’t look at me,” Lauren said, gesturing over toward Tobin, “Tobs is the local baker here.” The group looked over at the midfielder who was letting Amy rub her shoulders. 

“Hmm?” Tobin grunted, noticing everyone was looking at her.

“You bake?” Kelley asked and Tobin shrugged. 

“Yeah, my grandma taught me,” Tobin explained and Kelley nodded.

“You’re a fucking unbelievable jerk. You’re telling me we could’ve been having these things for years? And yet you never once told us?!”

“Babe, be nice,” Emily scolded, running a hand through Kelley’s hair.

“Come on, I could be happy and fat from these things by now. She deprived me!” 

“So dramatic, Kells,” Lauren tutted at the woman, heading back into the kitchen with a sway of her hips, smugly aware of Tobin’s gaze on her. 

“Not my fault I want to be happy and fat,” whined Kelley. 

“You wouldn’t be a very good soccer player if you were fat, my friend,” Tobin pointed out as she walked into the kitchen after Lauren. 

Kelley pointed to Ali. “Ali can have my place.”

“I already do.” Ali smirked as Kelley’s jaw dropped to the floor. 

“Excuse you!”

“So,” Lauren said, seeing Tobin out of the side of her eye, “I believe you promised crème brûlée?”

Tobin simply grinned and nodded, giving Lauren a teasing kiss as she walked by, checking the brûlée in the oven. 

Tobin paused, licking her lips experimentally. “You had éclair filling already,” Tobin scolded, narrowing her eyes at her partner. 

Lauren just smirked, pulling the cooled éclairs out the fridge, along with the filling and chocolate topping. 

“Well, since you’re so eager. You can help me assemble them,” said Tobin, gesturing to the components.

Lauren’s smile got even wider. “I’ll do the chocolate.” 

“Fine, but no more tasting the ingredients before we’re done,” Tobin ordered as she got a pastry bag out, quickly filling it and starting on the éclairs, “there won’t be enough left for the rest of the girls.” 

A filthy smirk crossed Lauren’s face and she snuck up behind Tobin, wrapping her arms around the woman, “what if I want to taste something else?” Lauren nipped at Tobin’s earlobe.

“Ah-ah-ah, you have a job to do.” Tobin reminded sternly as Lauren kissed down to her neck.

“I do.”

“Better get started,” Tobin said calmly, gesturing to the pastries she’d already filled. Lauren sighed and moved away from Tobin, starting to coat the filled éclairs with chocolate. Tobin smirked to herself before schooling her expression back to a serious one, “At this rate, I’ll finish way before you... and I know how much you like finishing together...” 

Tobin had to stifle a laugh when Lauren made a choking noise, dropping an éclair into the bowl of chocolate.

“Careful now,” said Tobin with the ghost of a smile, “or things will get messy.”

“Tobs, how’s the crème brûlée?” Amy asked from the living room, Tobin looked down at the oven and smiled. 

“Just have to top them,” Tobin replied, taking satisfaction at the stifled squeak that escaped Lauren’s lips. Pretending not to notice, she calmly pulled the desserts out, letting them sit for a few minutes while she finished the éclaires.

“Crème brûlée?! Crème fucking brûlée?” Ash said, looking between Ali and Amy, shocked at this new information about her best friend. 

“Heck yeah, Tobs kills it at brûlée.” Amy said proudly. Tobin walked back into the room, flopping down onto the couch next to Ash. 

“Crème brûlée is almost done.” 

“And éclairs are completely done,” Lauren added, bringing in a dish of them and setting them on the table, everyone rapidly grabbing one as she retreated back into the kitchen. 

“Tobin…” said Emily, licking the chocolate off her fingers, “you ever make a wedding cake?”

Tobin regarded her suspiciously. “I’ve made cakes... though Amy’s better at the whole decorating thing.”

“Want to make a cake for, oh say, November tenth?” 

“I mean, yeah… I can, what fo—”

“You finally asked!” Amy squealed and practically jumped onto the other couple.

“Holy shit!” Tobin grinned. “You’re getting married?”

“We are!” Emily grinned. 

“And you better be ready then,” Kelley smiled at Tobin. “Not only will you have to make a cake but  I need a bridesmaid too.”

“Oh, that’s going to be fun.”

“I’ll take care of the hard part if you bake it.” Amy promised and Tobin laughed.

“Sure the ‘hard part’.” Tobin smirked as Amy rolled her eyes.

“Hey Tobin! These crème brûlées are great,” Lauren called from the kitchen and Tobin jumped to her feet.

“They weren’t done!” She shouted as she stormed off, leaving the rest of the group laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> After having this prompt for awhile apparently all it took was watching The Great British Baking show to actually get off my butt and write it lol. Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
